Silent Hill: Obsidian Unconsious
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: Lilly Rush receives a case from 1990 concerning the death of a young 6 year old girl. Things don't go as planned when Lilly has to travel to Silent Hill to question the only living witness. Rated M for disturbing themes.This is a crossover of Silent Hil
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lilly Rush receives another case. Same deal, same scene, but this time the only living witness is in the town of Silent Hill. This story (which will be told in 22 chapters) will be told from Lilly's point of view. The following story is also loosely based on the story of Tarot, with Lilly Rush taking the role of The Fool. 

_"Prologue (otherwise known as The Fool)"_

It's another cold day here in Philadelphia, and I can't help but wonder where I patch of snow is ruined by the blood of a corpse. Before you judge me and call me morbid, please know that I am a detective. My name is Lillian Rush and I work for the Cold Case unit. Oh, about that Lillian thing? Disregard that, because I hate that name. Call me Lilly instead.

As I said earlier, I work for the Cold Case unit. My job is to solve the murders that have gone cold, or if you prefer, unsolved. I have to admit that this job is harrowing at times. Some of these cases can really mess with your mind, but I don't tell anybody that. They know that I hate the rain, and I hate forests, but I don't want to discuss that.

When I'm on a case I like to keep the pictures of the victims next to me. Some call this morbid, and one guy called it sleeping with the dead. I don't see it that way though. Sometimes I feel their presence around me, and it makes me pursue further to solve their case. At the end though when the case is set right I always feel a great sense of relief, and that's the greatest reward of this job.

Lately, I can't help but wonder if this is all truly worth it. Sometimes I feel like a dead person myself.


	2. I am the First

_Chapter 1: "I am the First" (otherwise known as "The Magician")_

"Morning, Lil." My boss, Mr. Stillman greets.

I smile and give him a friendly hello in return, "Anything for me today, Boss?" I ask.

He nods his head, and I know that today I will receive a new case that will take a week to solve. I become uneasy and fidget just a little. "What's the case about?"

He hands me a folder, and I open it. "Her name's Rebecca Fitzgerald. She was killed here in Philedelphia on October 17th, 1990 at the age of 6." My boss tells me as I look at the photo.

Only six years old. How can someone kill another person, much less a young girl? It's never made any sense to me. Rebecca was a pretty girl with brown hair, and fair skin. She's smiling in the photo, no doubt a typical day. As I look at the girl I can't help but to feel some weird connection. It's as if I know her, but I know this is just stupid. "Alright, I'll get right on it." I tell him.

"There's just one problem Lil. The only living witness is located in Silent Hill, Maine. Normally I would request them to come here, but this person has certain disabilities that makes it exceedingly difficult for them to travel. I've made arrangements for you to fly to the location and question this witness. I've also made arrangements with the Silent Hill police department. If you gather enough evidence to convict this witness then the Silent Hill police unit will take over."

I hesitate a little, and ask, "What about Scotty, Nick, or Jeffries?"

I see Stillman hesitate a little bit. "When we first got the case, the witness made it clear that they only wanted you to solve it."

I looked down, and sighed. I couldn't abaddon this case, but the idea of traveling to a certain town that I had never heard of didn't settle well with me. "I'll take it Boss." I say with much enthusiasm.

"That's good Lil."

I'm now on the airplane that's headed for Brahms. From there I'll pick up a rental car and head to Silent Hill. I decided to look up the town online, and found out that it's a hailed as a nice quiet resort town. It has a lake in the center that looked quite tranquil in the photos. Actually the images I saw on the web looked pleasant, except the forest.

I look out the window and see lights far far below. It's nighttime and I'll land at 12am. Ample time to rent a car, and check into a motel. The unit gave me enough money to cover the cost of a motel, and meals. Soon I get a bit sleepy, and decide that maybe taking a quick nap on this plane would be a good idea. I close my eyes, and start thinking about Joseph. Joseph is my boyfriend...

When I wake up the pilot is announcing that we will be landing shortly. I buckle my seatbelt, and try to relax as the plane makes it descent and lands with an uneasy bump. When all is done, and I'm off the plane I search for the rental car place. I'm surprised that it's open. I walk inside of it, and ask for a car. I mention that I'm on official police business. The man is quite, and simply hands me a set of keys saying that everything is taken care of.

"It ain't much, but it'll get you to where ya need be." The man says in an accent.

He points tp a dark green 2004 Ford Mustang. The car itself is nice, but the color reminds me too much of the forests. "Thanks." I say as I take the keys, and step inside of the car. The man waves as I drive off, and I decide to wave back. He seemed friendly.

I've been driving for thirty minutes when I finally see a sign that reads "Welcome to Silent Hill: Population 20,000." I continue driving, but I notice that everything looks completely dead. There are no other vehicles driving around. "Perhaps the town's people are really on the quiet side." I say to myself.

I see a motel up ahead, Jack's Inn, and just as luck would have it the car begans to sputter. I let out a curse, and steer the car into the parking lot before it dies completely. I step out of the car, and curse my luck. I step inside the hotel, and see a young adult man behind the desk. He has wavy chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, and is a man that is pleasant to look at. I see no ring on his finger, and wonder why he's not married.

"Good morning, Miss. Ha ha, morning! It's 1am, hardly the time to be up." The man laughs. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a room." I mutter groggily.

"Sure, of course. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be up." The man smiles and hands me a key to the room.

I take it, and reply "Thankyou." I look at his name tag, "Xander"

I take my belongings into my room, change, and when I hit the bed I shut my eyes and am about to fall asleep.

Then it starts raining.


	3. Alone in a Faceless Crowd

_Chapter 2: "Alone in a Faceless Crowd" (otherwise known as the High Priestess.)_

When I woke up at 9am the first thing I saw was more rain coming down. I groaned, and silently cursed my luck. Just yesterday it was clear, and then suddenly it started raining? Something was off, but I couldn't let this deter me. I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed to the lobby. Xander was behind the desk with a friendly smile on his face.

"Good morning, ma'am. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

I thought about stating the truth, but I didn't want to offend him. After all, it wasn't his fault it was raining. "I slept very well, thankyou." I nodded.

"It usually doesn't rain this time of year, but sometimes God blesses the land with rain." Xander noted.

I smiled at him, but didn't want to discuss religion. "That's quite understandable."

"Oh, by the way you got this fax last night." He told me, and handed me a note.

Lil;

The name of the witness is Robert Colmes.

"Thankyou." I say, "Do you have a phonebook?" I ask.

Xander reaches behind the shelf and pulls out a phonebook and hands it to me. "Ignore the foreign writing if you will." He says.

I notice that on the cover are strange symbols, but I ignore them and look for Colmes, Robert in the phonebook. I find out that he's located on 7209 Carol Street. I write down the address and hand Xander the book. "Thanks again."

"God bless." He smiles.

I leave the building and step inside the car. I was hoping for it to start, and it did. I drove to Robert's house, and looked at the scenary. The town itself was beautiful with it's green grass and out of season flowers. Actually come to think of it, there should be snow on the ground, and it should have been cold. I shrugged this off as the result of some enviromental factor.

I finally arrived at my destination and stepped out of the car, immediately bemoaning the fact that I hadn't brought an umbrella. I raced to the shelter of the porch and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear a deep voice ask.

"My name is Lilly Rush, I'm from the Philadelphia Homicide Unit." I state.

"That's pretty far."

I roll my eyes, "I need to ask you some questions." I say again.

"The door's opened. Just turn the knob." He says.

I open the door, and see a man sitting on a hard wooden rocking chair. At first he doesn't look disabled, but then I notice that he's on oxygen. Robert is a man in his 60s. He's frail looking, with blonde hair that's graying. His eyes are hard to see into.

"So, what is it you need?" He asks.

"Robert, I received a case about a Rebecca Fitzgerald. You're the only living witness, so I need you to tell me everything you know about this girl." I say.

Robert looks at it, unamused. "Rebecca was a good girl, but she was quite lonely. Much like you were."

I am astonished by this, but immediately blow it off as something crazy. "Don't be so shocked dear. You're troubles are flying around you. Yes, I can see they are about to devour you." He says to me.

"Listen, I don't care about that. I just want information for this case!" I snap at him.

Silence. I fear that maybe I've made him angry. "I can't offer much, because my memory is scarce. Go to the Library and you may find some answers. The library is not far from here. In fact, you've seen it." He finally says, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Then I leave the house.

It is still raining outside with no signs of letting up. I simply walk to my car, but then notice the tires have been slashed. Of course this doesn't bode well for me, but I simply can't let this get me down. The library isn't far. I start walking to the library in the rain. I arrive, and open the door. The first thing I notice is that the Library is completely empty. There are no patrons; nobody reshelving the books; and no children bringing books to their fathers or mothers to read. The second thing I notice is that the library looks like it has been desolate for years, even decades.

I walk to the information desk and look around there. I see a copy of "Catcher in the Rye" that has a cake of dust on it. Something is amiss, and I start to worry. I walk to a section of newspapers hoping to find something. From the corner of my eye I see a shadow move. I quickly take out my gun and ready it. "Who's there?" I shout.

Dead silence. I can here the sound of my heart beating, and it's amplified. I level the gun at my side, and continue to walk amongst the row of shelved newspapers. I then come across a circle of chairs, and I nearly freeze. Sitting on one of the chairs, reading a children's book is a girl that looks exactly like Rebecca. As I stare at her in shock she looks up from her book and smiles.

"Hello! What's your name? My name's Rebecca, but you can call me Becky!" She giggles as she jumps from the seat, and runs to me.

I back away. "No, you're supposed to be dead."

"Why would I be dead? Silly!" She giggles.

It was then I realized that something was up, and I considered calling Stillman and telling them I had found Rebecca, and there was no case. But, I sensed that something was very wrong. "Rebecca, where are your parents?"

"I dunno. I don't have a daddy, because he ran off. But that's ok, because I have a mommy who loves me." Rebecca exclaimed with as much energy as a typical child.

"And where is your mommy?" I ask.

"I dunno." She says. "I need to go now! Nice talking to you!" She moved from the chair and scampered off.

"Hey, wait!" I shout as I watch her run away. She can't be wandering around alone! I run after her, and see her enter a room, and shut the door. I try opening the door, but it's locked. Great, just great. "Rebecca? Can you let me in?"

"Mmmnaah!" I hear her say.

"Rebecca, where are you?" I ask

"I'm in the bathroom! Do you mind? It's rude!" She snaps.

I look at the door and see a faded woman's symbol. I sigh, and walk away from the door. I pull out my cellphone and dial the number for work.

"Hello?" Stillman says.

"Boss, listen, something happened. I found Rebecca, she's alive." I explain.

"Lil?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Speak up! I can't hear you over the static!"

"I said I found Rebecca!" I shout.

"Hello? Hello?" and then he hung up.

Back at the office the phonerang. Stillman answered it, "Hello?"

"B kkssssshhhhh , lis kssshhhhhhh, s kkssh ing happen. I found kssh be , kssh he's alikssshe

"Lil?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Speak up! I can't hear you over the static!" Stillman yells

"Iksssh aid Ifksssh!"

"Hello? Hello?" and then he hung up.

Comments are welcome.

Author's note: If one were to listen to the phonecall it would sound like, "Blessings happen. I found...he's a lie." and "I aid...if..."


	4. Why Won't She Coming Back?

Chapter 3: (Otherwise known as "The Empress")

I wait for Rebecca to exit the bathroom so that I can bring her back to her mom. When she doesn't come out in ten minutes I start to worry. I walk to the door and knock, "Rebecca? Are you there?"

Dead silence. I start to worry. "Becky! Open this door, now!" I shout.

Silence. I push open the door and see no sign of life in here. The bathroom is cold and desolate. Mold covers the surface of everything, and the smell makes me nauseated. How can a town of 20,000 leave a building in such desolate conditions? I decide that this isn't my main concern, and that I should focus on finding Rebecca. I search the bathroom for clues to her where abouts. I notice a piece of paper, and grab it. It's a picture of a family drawn in crayons. The family depicted though has something wrong with it. The mother was depicted holding a huge beer bottle. There was a father figure hugging the woman, but his eyes were turned towards to little girls. One girl was happily smiling, while one looked distraught. I continued to look at the picture, and kept thinking how this picture looked so familiar. I couldn't seem to place it though, and opted to place the picture inside of my bag. As I folded it I noticed the writing on the back.

To mom's house. It's not that far, just walk past three houses on the right.

I pocketed the drawing, and exited the bathroom. I decided that going to this house would be of more importance than looking in this dingy library. I walked out of the doors, turned right and began to walk past three houses. When I came to the fourth house I noticed Rebecca on a swingset. It was still raining heavily, and I was concerned about her catching cold. I ran to Rebecca, and knelt down. "Rebecca what are you doing out here?"

Rebecca giggled, and continued to swing, "I'm swinging, silly!" 

"But why are you outside in this weather?" I asked.

Rebecca stopped swinging and looked at the sky. She was squinting her eyes as if she were looking at the sun. Except it was raining, and darkclouds were completely covering the sun. "The sun hurts my eyes." Rebecca said.

I didn't feel like telling this girl that she was wrong. After all, she was supposed to be dead. "Where's your mom?" 

"Mom's at her friend's. I don't like it because Mommy gets cranky and she smells bad." Rebecca said.

Strange, that sounds like my mother; I thought to myself. "Rebecca, what do you usually do when you're alone?"

Rebecca shrugged, "Sometimes I watch TV and sometimes I draw."

I stood up and looked around the yard. Somehow it looked so familiar, and yet I couldn't place what it was. I walked around the yard, wondering what to do. I thought about calling Stillman again, but the last call didn't go through. Then I decided to call Joseph. I got my cellphone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Joseph, this is Lilly. How're ya doing? Listen, they sent me to Silent Hill to question this witness about the death of a Rebecca Fitzgerald. Thing is, is that I've found her. I'm going to see about coming back." I said.

"Who is this?"

"Joseph, it's me! Lil!" I said, upset.

"Funny, ha ha ha." I heard a click. He had hung up on me.

I couldn't believe that another call had failed to go through. What the hell was with this town? It was almost as if it were working against me, but that thought was extremely stupid. I decided that maybe I should go back to the hotel, and get some rest. But, then I wondered about Rebecca and who would take care of her. Then at that moment I noticed a car drive up. It was a black pontiac firebird: Although that's probaly of no importance. I watched a man in his 30s exited the car. He was completely bald with strange tribal like tattoos on his head. He wore a black button down shirt, and black men's slacks. His expression was cold, and almost hateful. Our eyes met and I felt chills run down my spine. He reminded me so much of the serial killers I had put away, or even killed. I watched as he walked to the otherside to the backseat and opened the door. I saw him reach inside and pull out a baby, not anymore than 6 months old. He started to cradle it, and his expression softened. While one minute ago he looked hateful, suddenly he looked happy and full of joy. I even heard the baby giving out a row of happy gurgles and coos. 

I watched as the man entered the yard, and looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Lilly Rush, I'm a detective." I said.

"Oh, yeah, it's you. I heard you'd be coming." He replied bitterly. 

I hesitated, "What's your name?" I asked.

"What if I have no name? Would that ruin your happy little charade?" He stated.

Happy little charade? What in the world was he talking about?

Author's note.

I'm actually wasting no time in showing that something definately is wrong with Lilly. 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the forest cursing under my breath. What reason did I have to come here, and would I really find any answers? The forest itself was as green as any forest, and the thick foliage brought a blanket of darkness to the area. I continued to walk when I noticed something wrong with the trees. Suddenly the trees were rotting and decaying. I stopped by one tree that had it's bark peeling off. Curiosity got the better of me, and I started to peel the bark off of the tree. 

As I peeled the bark off of the tree I noticed the smell of decaying blood enter my nostrils. I stood back and gagged, and looked at the tree in horror. It was bleeding! I swear to God, it was bleeding actual blood! I recoiled from the tree in horror trying to regain my composure. In a minute I looked at the tree, and noticed a piece of paper. My instincts told me that this would be important so with a shaky hand I grabbed the paper, and then ran past the tree.

When I felt that I was safe I opened up the note. Scrawled in childish writing was a poem.

_He is my friend He can be your friend too.  
Bless the little ones._

I sighed as I pocketed the memo, and continued walking. Soon I came across a building with two stories. The sign on it read "Home for the Little Ones". I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello!? Anyone here??" I shouted as I banged on the door.

There was no answer. I figured as much, and figured that the best I could do was explore the place. I opened the door and noticed that there were several desolate cribs, and children's beds throughout the room. The room's walls were painted with a mural depicting kids playing in the sunshine, but the paint was now peeling and the mural looked downright sinister. I decided to search the cribs. In the third crib, I found a stuffed fawn. It was still intact, and looked new. "How cute" I said aloud.

I looked at the fawn again, and suddenly I felt dread. The stuffed toy hadn't changed, but for some reason I couldn't bear to look at it anymore. I tossed the toy down and bolted from the room using the closest door to me. I noticed I was outside in a field. Decorating the field were scarecrows. I decided to investigate them.

Bad idea. When I got close to one of them I vomited. It wasn't a scarecrow; but a person had been impaled onto a pole and positioned to look like a scarecrow. I looked to see ants, beetles, and flies eating away at the rotting flesh. I gagged, the stench burning my eyes, and to make matters worse these corpses were everywhere. I covered my nose and mouth with my sleeve and made a run through the fields to escape. I ran for what seemed like hours, but the field never ended.

"Dammit!!" I screamed out.

The field showed no signs of ending. But I couldn't give up. That's when I noticed the corpse across from me had a note pinned to his chest. I grabbed the note and read it.

_So you wish to escape?  
Escaping from the truth is always much easier than escaping from a lie.  
Choose the path, but choose it wisely. To your right is the light of truth.  
Though painful it'll be do not despair.  
To your left is joy, but with no truth to celebrate how can joy be true?_

I folded the note, and decided the best path would be to the right. I looked to see a rocky path before me. With some new hope I took the path, and within 15 minutes I was out of the field. Now I was back behind Rebecca's house. "How in the hell?"

"Did you find anything?" Kevin asked me.

"I..." I stammered.

"You can't give up! I hate when humans give up!" Kevin shouted.

Had I been in a better state of mind I would have wondered why Kevin said the word "human" with such venom in his voice. I was tired, and so I didn't. "I need to rest." I gasped.

Then everything went black.


	6. The Lovers

_Chapter 6: (Otherwise known as The Lovers.)_

When I woke up, I was on a cot. It wasn't comfortable by any means, and I was no longer tired. I removed myself from the cot and looked around the room. Judging by the shadows in the room, and the position of the moon I determined that it was 4am. I groaned to myself, standing up and stretching. How long had I been passed out? Had Kevin done...naah. That was a stupid thought. He seemed pretty misanthropic.

I slipped on my shoes, and explored the room a little. I turned on my flashlight, and noticed a desk with a framed photo on it. I invistigated the photo, and smiled. It was a picture of Ray wearing his leather coat and sitting on his m, an old friend of mine. That feeling didn't last, because I wondered how that picture got in here. I looked around nervously before grabbing the picture. When I did a jarring pain shot through my head. I fell to my knees grasping my head with one hand. The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was chopping my head with a dull axe.

Then I started to hear a voice. Specifically that of Ray.

"Lil, you've got to help me. These guys, they mean business."

Then I heard my own voice.

"Sorry, Ray, not this time."

A differant voice, that of my boyfriend, Joseph.

"What's wrong honey? Are you ok sweety?"

At the time I wasn't ok. I was trying to make breakfast and I had failed. I was upset, and the one thing I wanted to do was throw the pan at him. Unfortunately he was holding Olivia, a cat I had adopted and I didn't want to risk hurting her.

"Are you ok?" Joseph asked me.

"I'M NOT OK!" I snapped.

That's when I came back to reality. I looked at the photo of Ray, and became numb. What was going on? Why was I feeling guilt over both Ray and Joseph? I mean I wasn't unloyal to Joseph. I stared at the photo, and then in a fit of rage I slammed the photo down. Glass shattered everywhere, and a shard had managed to pierce my hand. I yelped, yanking out the glass and tossing it into the ground. A few drops of blood splashed onto the picture, but I didn't have time to stare at it. I ran out of the room clutching my bleeding hand and looked for some dressings.

Perhaps the higher powers were playing games, but soon I noticed some ointment and dressing for my wound. I grabbed the ointment and poured it on the wound, and then wrapped it in bandages. Good as new. I decided to look around, I was in a kitchen. On the fridge were childish drawings, one of them caught my eye. It was a drawing of a man hugging a woman who looked upset. In the corner was a man riding a stallion. Written on the picture was the word 'Yearning'.

I noticed another picture. This one showed a baby all alone, and it read "Responsibility". I shook my head, and then noticed a drawing of something arcane. It was a purple circle with strange symbols, and looking at it made my head hurt.

I could no longer look at the drawing, and I ran out of the kitchen and out the door. I was outside in the forest again, and then I heard a noise. Rustling through the brush. I readied my gun, and shouted "Who's there??!"

No, answer, but the noises never ceased. I continued to walk when suddenly I heard a rattling sound. I froze. A rattle snake? No, it couldn't be. Impossible. The noise got louder, and I readied my gun again. I stayed frozen, my breathing becoming heavy. I wanted to be prepared for whatever this thing was.

Perhaps staying still wasn't the best idea. Next thing I knew I was sprawled on the ground looking directly at a spear that was inches from my eye. Holding the spear was a shadowy figure who had no features at all. This thing was just a shadow embodied! I started to panic, and tried to back away. The creature stomped it's foot near my head, and then spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Why dost thou wish to run away? Does thee truth offend you? Ye pathetic worms are weak and disgusting!"

I shivered in terror. What the hell was this thing, and what did it want?

"Humans are such sick creatures. I should just kill you all!" It roared out.

Fortunately for me, that never happened. The thing looked at something, then spit near me and then took off. I looked down to see the symbol that Kevin had given me. It was the same symbol as the one on the fridge.


	7. The Chariot

_Chapter 7 " Otherwise known as the Chariot._

I had passed out again, and when I came to it was daylight. The sun was out, but a mist surrounded me. I stood up, and looked around. What the hell was that thing? That shadow, and why did it run from me when it saw the necklace I had on me? I sighed, brushed myself off and started walking. Perhaps I would soon be out of this forest.

I shivered, starting to remember some of the reasons why I hated forests. I continued walking and saw a pair of blood stained nightvision goggles pinned to a tree. Underneath the goggles was a note. "See from the eyes."

"This is insane." I breathed to myself. Those goggles were like those of the man I had to kill, because if not, he would have killed me. His name was George, and he had to be the worst Serial Killer I had ever met. He had abodoment issues because at the age of twelve his mother, to protect herself told a group of men to rape her son.

How a mother could do that was beyond me, but that gave him no excuse to kill a bunch of women, including his mother! I wasn't about to put on a pair of goggles to see through his eyes. I grabbed the goggles, but as soon as I did another jolt of pain entered my brain. I screamed out, as my vision became red. Suddenly I wasn't in the forest, but in a nursery. Kevin was standing there holding a baby.

"It's so sad what happens to children. This one here, he'll be called George, but his mother well betray him." Kevin told me.

"Betray him? But, George is dead." I said

"Is he now?" Kevin answered.

"Whatever." I snapped.

Kevin then replied, "But to think that you too are a betrayer."

"I AM NOT A BETRAYER!!!" I screamed at Kevin.

"Yes, and I'm not a misanthrope." He said boredly.

I groaned, "What the hell do you want?"

"Lil, I only want what you want."

"Look I came here to find Rebecca's murderer, arrest them, and then leave." I snapped.

"Yes, and you found Rebecca and you're still here. What a funny thing huh?" Kevin snorted.

I watched as Kevin rocked the baby back and forth. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Stop going directly against that of which you fear. It only pushes you back until you get so tired that you die. Instead you must go with the flow."

"Thanks." I said.

"Now go away, you shouldn't be here. Useless moron." He said coldly.

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

Then I woke up with the Goggles in hand. No longer fearing them, I put them on. The world changed, and I saw a path opened up to me. I followed the path, and when it ended I took off the goggles. I was standing in front of the Silent Hill Historical Society.


	8. Strength

_Chapter 8 Otherwise known as "Strength"_

This place looked like it was once a museum of some sort, but now it appeared to be distorted by age. I noticed some paintings and felt compelled to look at them. One painting showed a man with a huge metal helmet shaped like a Pyramid on his Head. He was seated on a throne, and the caption read. "Angel of the Divine and Holy Executioner"

"Ok then," I said to myself as I continued browsing the paintings. Not many interested me, but then I noticed one of a man that bore a striking resemblence to Kevin. I read the caption which read, "Justice is served"

I said nothing, and decided to look around some more. I noticed a glass case with two opened books. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt compelled to read what it was opened to. I stopped by the first book, glanced at the cover and noticed that it read, "Book of Lost Memories."

_In the ancient days the people believed that the God would be born of a Holy Woman that was the incarnation of the Spirit of the Earth. By impregnating her with Holy Fire, the Child God would rest inside of her womb._

_Many believe that only a woman incarnate of the Spirit of the Earth was holy enough to hold the God, this may explain why so many women died when the ritual was performed. It was also believed that the woman would be reincarnated many times over to birth the God._

_I noticed a picture of a dark haired woman holding a child. "Wait a minute" I said. Then I noticed that something else had been written._

_Alessa became Heather. Now Heather is Alessa.  
We must seek out the Holy One again.  
Find the Holy Father._

"Heather? Alessa?" I gasped.

I remembered those names! I had met Heather on a case for Douglas Cartland's son. At the time I didn't understand her constant name changing, and even now this squicked me out. Heather was a reincarnation of Alessa who was supposedly the incarnate spirit of the earth? What the hell??

I couldn't believe such bullshit, but at the same time I felt like I had to. I stepped over to the next book, and read the title "Book of Crimson Ceremony"

_**Quote:**  
And then I saw the legions of the dead before me.  
I wept because they were all unworthy of paradise._

The rest of it was faded. Oh well, this cult crap was bothering me. I took one last look around, before entering the door. I noticed that now I was in a prison cell. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

"Lil, surprised a clean girl like you is in here."

"Ray?" I turned around and saw Ray, with his dark mussed hair, his boyish charm, sparkling blue eyes, and devillish attitude looking right at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's great to see you." Ray smiled.

"It is, but why are we in this cell?" I asked.

"Are we Lil?" He asked smiling slyly at me.

"Yes, Ray, we're in a prison cell!" I snapped.

"Calm down." Then he walked over to the doors, and opened them.

"How, the hell did you do that? They were rusted shut." I asked.

"Will power, anything can be accomplished through will power." he answered, and then he walked away.

"Ray! Wait!" I yelled, trying to open the door, that now wouldn't open. "Damn!" I hissed.

I looked around the cell and noticed the same symbol I had seen on the fridge, and my head started to hurt again. I had to get out of there! "I can, and I will open this door." I said to myself.

I pulled open the door, and it opened. With a shout of joy I ran out of the prison, and then turned right to follow the path that Ray had went.


	9. The Hermit

_Chapter 9 Otherwise known as the Hermit._

The corridor was long; the floors were sticky with moss and moisture; the walls were crawling with filfth; and on each side was prison cell after prison cell. I continued to walk at a steady pace readying myself for whatever may lurk. The corridor continued, never ceasing. "How long is this corridor?" I sighed to myself.

I continued walking, when in one cell I saw two little girls; one was older than the other one. At first I could only see the backs of them, but both were blonde. I walked up to the cell door, and shouted, "Hey!"

It was like they couldn't hear me. They continued doing whatever it was. Then one of them turned around. Her face was thin and her hair stringy, but I couldn't deny it. That girl was me from when I was 12. I stepped back, shocked. The othergirl turned around, and I saw my younger sister who was 8 at the time.

"Lil, where's mommy? What's for dinner?" Christine asked.

"Mommy went away. I'm going to make some chicken breasts." I heard myself say.

"But I don't want that! I want Ramen!" Christine snapped.

"Then make it yourself, you spoiled brat!" my child self said to her.

I watched as the images faded, and was stunned by the fact of how harsh I had been. She was only eight. I shouldn't have been that harsh. Then I noticed a coin on the ground. I picked it up, and saw a little girl on it. I pocketed the coin.

I turned again, and started to walk some more. Soon I came across another cell, this one clearly showing me at the age of 16. I was watching TV, or trying too. Sitting next to me was one of my mother's sleazy boyfriends feeling me up.

No, that was too easy. The guy was downright molesting me, and my mom wasn't doing a damn thing. Seeing this nearly made me break down and cry. I had thought that I was over that; so why was I seeing this again? I continued to watch the image until it disappeared.

When it did I saw another large round coin on the floor. When I picked it up I looked at the engraving. It showed the image of a wolf. I pocketed the coin. With a heavy heart I turned and continued to walk. Again, I saw another cell. This one showed me at age 10 in the hospital. Next to me was Ray who at the time was 12. He lifted a milkshake to my lips and I drank from it. This image made me smile.

The image faded, and once again I saw another coin at my feet. Again I picked it up, and again I examined it. This one showed a man with an ax. I pocketed this coin, and continued walking. Soon I was at the exit door, but when I tried pushing it open it wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" I yelled out.

I cursed my luck. Then I noticed three slots, and underneath a memo.

_**Quote:  
**Once upon a time there was a young maiden. She was very pretty, and all the fine men of the land hoped to someday be wed to her._

_One day the maiden ventured out into the forest. There she came across a wolf._

_"Hello, Mr. Wolf" said the maiden._

_"Foolish girl! I am the wolf! I shall devour you!" The wolf growled._

_The wolf leapt for the girl's throat, but before he could devour her he fell down dead. Behind him was the lumberjack._

_"Thankyou master." said the Maiden_

_"I heard the beast roar, and came to your aid." said the man._

_Then the maiden and the man were wed, and they lived happily ever after._

I looked at the coins, and noticed that one was a girl, another was a wolf, and another one a hunter. It dawned on me that I was to place these coins inside of the slots, in the order in which these characters appeared.

That was easy. The wolf was behind the girl, and the man behind the wolf. I place the coin of the girl in the slot furthest right, then the wolf coin in center, and finally the coin of the man. I heard a click. I stood up, and pushed opened the door; rejoicing in the fact that it was open.

I was now back inside the museum area, but now the images had changed. Everything had changed. "I was just here! What the hell is going on?" I cried out.

I noticed a painting. This one depicted a man, or rather the shape of a man. He was actually a shadow, surrounded by stars, and a mist. This thing was holding a spear. behind him were corpses impaled on poles, made to look like scarecrows. I read the caption.

_**Quote:**  
Sodomy in Death._

This was the thing I had seen in the forest. The same thing that had tried to kill me. Judging by the picture, this thing was responsible for that field of corpses. My blood was boiling, and I knew that I had to get to the bottom of whatever this was.

I turned away from the painting and saw The Black Shadow just a few feet away from me. He was holding the spear, or rather pointing it at me.


	10. Wheel

_Chapter 10 "Otherwise known as the Wheel of Fortune."_

I was in the site, of the Black Shadow. His spear was raised to my chest; ready to strike. To say that I wasn't afraid was a huge lie. I knew that I couldn't give up though. With a new found strength I looked at the thing, and said calmly "I have something that needs to be done."

I watched in amazement as the thing lowered the spear. The thing then spoke again. "Don't believe for even a second that you are free."

I was stumped, but before I could say anything the thing disappeared. Where the Black Shadow had once been now lay another book. I picked it up, and examined it. The title of the book read "A Child's Prayer". It was a child's book, and upon opening it I saw images of children with a porcelein like quality. Written inside of the pages was the Lord's prayer.

_**Quote:**  
Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep If I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take._

I couldn't explain why, but this unnerved me. Still I placed the book inside of my bag. I took a final look around, but didn't see anything of interest. I walked out of the Historical Society. It was daytime, but it was raining again. I cursed my luck, and started walking. The road appeared to lead in only one direction. I followed the road, and along the way I found several health drinks, first aid kits, and some handgun bullets. So far I had no use for these things, but something told me that they would come in handy.

I came across an intersection, but noticed a shadow to the right. I looked to see Rebecca staring at me. "Hey! Wait!" I called out.

Rebecca then ran off, and I chased after her. I didn't understand it myself but I knew that there was something with that girl. I had a feeling that she held some answers. I continued to chase after her, and soon I saw her enter a hospital. What was she doing in a hospital? Did she know someone who was sick? I decided I couldn't let my questions get the better of me. I followed Rebecca into Brookehaven Hospital.


	11. Justice

_Chapter 11 (Otherwise known as "Justice")_

When I entered the hospital I was dismayed not only by the fact that Rebecca was nowhere to be found, but the hospital was completely empty. It looked like it had been abaddoned for decades now. I decided that I couldn't let this bother me, and should find Rebecca. I noticed a map on the wall, and tore it down. The hospital appeared to have three floors and a basement. Looking at the map I saw the location of the visiting room, and decided to check there. Perhaps Rebecca was waiting for someone there?

I walked to the room taking note of my surroundings. The wallpaper of the hospital was peeling, and mold was covering the walls. "Great, I'll probaly die of mold." I muttered to myself.

I was at the Visiting Room turning the knob. When I walked inside I noticed that the room was more inviting. The wallpaper was a warm inviting shade of purple, and several comfortable looking chairs were layed out in a circle. I noticed a picture of a flower and smiled. It reminded me of happier times.

Rebecca was nowhere to be found. I sighed, looking around the room. On the table I noticed a key, and grabbed it. It would probaly come to some use in the future. I also noticed another children's book. This one titled "God Bless the Little Ones."

I couldn't tell what was going on, but something was up. The children's book back at the Historical Society; Kevin always holding a baby no matter where I saw him; and now this book? I picked it up, and thought of taking it, but thought not to. I then left the Visiting Room, and wondered where to go next.

Upon exiting the room I noticed another memo posted on the door. It read.

_Sick patients are kept on the first floor.  
The more dangerous patients are kept on the second floor.  
The most dangerous patients are kept on the third floor._

_Should you need to ascend to a dangerous level I cannot stop you. I have hidden pieces of the code throughout this floor.  
Choose wisely though which floor you will choose._

I sighed. Apparently I was to choose between a dangerous floor and the most dangerous floor? What other differance was there? I looked up at the ceiling wondering what to do. Close to the Director's Office I saw a memo. I read the memo.

_This is the code for the second floor. I lied, there is no way to the third floor. The code for the second floor is KITE._

Kite? That was the name of another boyfriend of mine from along time ago, but him and I broke up. We were done. I figured that the code was a number matching the letters. I took out a pen, and started to write them down.

**K 11 I 9 T20 E5**

119205? No it couldn't be. Too long. What if it were 2925? What if it were 1905? I decided that the first number made more sense, and kept that one to memory. I was also curious about the Director's Office and took a peek inside.

The office was empty, not a soul in sight. I noticed a picture of a man playing with his daughter. I smiled at the image, and read the caption.

_Amy Baldwin the joy of my life. - Ernest Baldwin._

"Again with the children." I told myself.

I looked around the room once more, but saw nothing of interest. I exited the room, and walked around attempting to look in other rooms, but the doors would not budge open. When I arrived at the door for the dayroom I was relieved that it was only locked. I took the key from earlier, and unlocked the door.

The dayroom was large, and the ceiling was made of clear glass showing the rain outside. I didn't want to think about that though. I looked around the room and noticed in the middle of the room a vision of myself and my sister in the past. This time however my mom was there.

I watched as Christine showed my mom the math test she had gotten an A on. The test I had helped her study on. When my mom saw it she beamed with delight, hugged Christine, and placed the test on the fridge for all the world to see. My younger self also had a report that I had gotten an A on, but my mom was too busy praising Christine. I saw my younger self rip apart the report and throw it in the trash.

It was clear that mom had chosen Christine over me. The vision disappeared and I was left to wonder somethings. Why had I been shown that? Furthermore why was I being shown alot of things? How in the hell was this town doing this. I was tired, upset, and felt defeated. It felt like someone was punishing me for something, and I could not figure out what.

I noticed a bed in the room. It looked inviting with it's soft looking covers, blankets a pillows. As if in a trance I stepped towards the bed, sat on it. Then I layed down on the bed and went into a deep sleep.

_Author's note: The next chapter is the Hanged Man. This will also be the chapter that tells us what Lilly's sin is. However the reason will not appear until later chapters._


	12. The Hanged Man

_Chapter 12: "4/16/05" (Otherwise known as The Hanged Man)_

I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was so surreal. I looked around and found myself at the precinct. The walls were a pinkish color and this unnerved me. Then I saw Scotty Valens a partner of mine holding a baby girl.

"Scotty, when did you have a girl?" I asked.

"Oh, it's not mine. Good thing too, because I really don't want it." Scotty looked at me, and then placed the baby on the desk. I watched as the helpless baby started crying. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I looked up and saw Kevin picking up the baby.

"Come with me Lilly. It's time for you to learn." He said.

I followed him through the precinct as I saw Stillman, Kat, Nick, and Scotty all holding a baby. I couldn't stand to look at any of them, and I think Kevin knew this because he slowed down. Still I followed him, and still he lead me. Finally we entered the interegation room. Only it wasn't how I remembered it. The walls were red and black. I felt very uneasy, and looked at Kevin. He said nothing and opened another door. I watched as Ray walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Ray? I thought you left?" I asked.

Ray walked up to me, held my hands inside of his, and kissed me. A mix of feelings were swarming my head. While I felt comfort and happiness I was also confused. Why was this happening? Ray stopped the kiss, and gently placed his hand on my stomach. What was he saying? That he wanted a baby?

"Ray, I..." I couldn't finish before Kevin lead Ray out of the room. Kevin then stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

"You are here, because you desire truth." Kevin told me.

I let out a sigh. "Obviously I'm here for a reason and I want to find out what it is!" I snapped, my patience wearing thin.

Kevin's normally cold expression softened a little. "Follow me." He said.

Again I followed him, and soon he lead me inside of a building. Immediately I gagged from the smell in the air. It smelled like rotting flesh, and the stench was so strong. I looked around and saw the walls splattered with blood, and cold steel tables lined up covered in surgical instruments. These too were also covered in blood.

"Keep following me. You are a step closer to the truth." Kevin commanded.

I gladly followed him, hoping to get out of this place soon. The next room he lead me to was an examination room. That's when Kevin told me to sit down. I did as asked. I continued to sit down waiting for something happen. What felt like hours passed, and then I saw a vision of me on the examining table with a doctor.

"Miss Rush; we want you to know that there are several options." The doctor said.

"I know that, but I just can't do them. No; I've thought about this and having this abortion is my only option." I saw myself say.

"Alright, we'll make you an appointment." The doctor said.

And then the image faded, and I was slumped over in shock. After what had been awhile I looked at Kevin trying not to cry. I was surprised to see that Kevin wasn't looking at me coldly.

"Shedding tears for a little one is not a crime." Kevin stated.

My eyes were welling up, but I choked them back. "No, not yet. I have to know why I did this!" I exclaimed.

"Very well then. You will return to the otherrealm, right about...now!"

Suddenly I woke up. I was still on that bed, but now it wasn't so inviting. I stood up, and looked around the room. Then I left the room, and headed to the second floor of the hospital.

_Author's notes: So the sin that Lilly committed is now out in the open. However she's unaware of the reason why._

_The next chapters, Death, Temprence, and the Tower will slowly reveal the why. This story will have four endings, but only one is canon._

_(and I won't be sharing which one, for quite awhile.)_


	13. Death

_Chapter 13: (Otherwise known as "Death")_

I was at the entrance to the second floor staring at the keypad. Remembering the code from earlier I punched in the code. I heard a beep, and the sound of the lock clicking. The door was ready to be opened, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to go in. I stood there for awhile gathering my thoughts.

I had killed someone innocent. It was slowly starting to sink in that I had, had an abortion. A part of me wanted to go home and hide under the covers, and to escape into the blackness known as sleep. Still a larger part of me wanted to find out why I had done this. It wasn't like me to forget things, but obviously I had repressed the memory of the abortion and why I had done it. Looking up I pushed open the door.

The walls were covered completely by rusty surgical instruments covered in a thick film of blood. I covered my nose and mouth with my hands; because I wasn't use to the smell. I looked around and then saw something enter into one of the rooms. I quickly followed suit to room M9, and opened the door.

This room was relatively clean. The bed was made with fresh white sheets, and the walls thankfully were free from any gore, and mold. In the corner I noticed Rebecca playing with some dolls. "Rebecca? What are you doing here?" I asked stepping nearer to her.

Rebecca looked at me, but continued playing with her dolls. "You're not a very happy lady." she finally said.

"No, I guess I'm not." I confessed.

Rebecca looked at me again, and that's when I noticed that her and I had the same eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. I now felt that I was connected to Rebecca, but how I wasn't sure. Rebecca was six years old, and I was sure that I had not had the abortion six years ago. I slumped down on the bed awash in my own thoughts. Rebecca must have gotten impatient because she yelled out, "Hey! Lady, don't be so sad!"

I smiled at her weakly, but that didn't last. Finally I asked her, "Rebecca, who are you?"

Rebecca stood up, and walked to the door. She turned to face me and spoke, "Look within yourself. For many years something inside of you has been missing."

Then she left and I was left reeling from another blow. After four minutes I noticed a letter on the floor. I picked up the letter and read the childish scrawl.

_**Quote:**  
Daddy,_

_Why did you leave us? I miss you. Pleese come bak soon!_

_- --l-y --s-_

I stumbled back onto the bed. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was the one who wrote that letter. I had written it at the age of six, when my father left my family, and me. Ever since then I had to grow up, and stop being a child.

I finally stood up, and left the room. Not knowing where to go, I checked the map. The examination room seemed like a good place to look for something. I walked to the door, and opened it. Sitting on the table was Ray.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Ray looked at me, his eyes grieved. "Lilly, I know you believe that we're not right for each other, but did you have to kill our baby?"

"Ray, I, I, I'm so sorry!" I pleaded to him.

"If you loved me, you would find a way to ignore and embrace our differances." Ray spoke, before leaving.


	14. Temperance

_Chapter 14 (Otherwise known as "Temperance")_

After Ray left the room I was stumped on what to do. I was a detective; and he was a man that was always in trouble with someone. It was arrogant for him to even tell me to look past our differances. While I was thinking about this I was looking around the room. On the desk I saw a postcard that read;

_**Quote:**  
Lil, you forgot your ID._

_- Xander_

_PS: You can find me in the Pool Room._

I rummaged through my coat pockets and sure enough could not find my ID. "Shit." I thought to myself. I would have to go to the Pool Room and retrieve it. Deep down something told me that this could be another part of the revelation. I shook off that feeling, left the room, and walked to the pool room. Slowly I opened the door; and was immediately hit with a rush of hot air. Standing on top of the water of the pool was Xander. Except now he was wearing a crimson red robe, and pouring two vessels into the pool. One of fire, and one of water. The water and fire were mixing, and neither damaging the other. The image was much to bright to look at, and so I turned my attention away.

Then I noticed Ray on the right side of the pool. Confused I looked at him and Xander, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Do not be afraid! I am meerly doing something that can be done when you can accept it."

"Accept what? You're mixing fire and water! That's impossible!" I yelled, because the roar of fire was great.

"I am mixing the fire and water quite well. All opposites can learn to live in perfect harmony with one another. The only thing you must do is to accept this." Xander shouted.

I looked at Ray, and realized suddenly what was going on. Xander was attempting to bring Ray and I together. I shook my head. I was a law abiding citizen, and Ray was always having brushes with the law. We were just too differant to ever be together, and to ever raise a child. I looked at Ray who looked crestfallen. Suddenly my stomach started to hurt and I clutched it. Falling on my knees I beared the pain. Not allowing myself to cry.

Xander looked at me, and said. "You know how to fix a part of this. Learn to accept that opposites can mix."

"But I need to find out why I did this!" I yelled out.

"Always the sign of one seeking the truth." Xander yelled. Then suddenly he disappeared into a thick mist. Ray simply looked at me and then left the pool. I followed suit, but he was now gone.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


An ending is coming!

Be not afraid!!

_I walked around the hallways of the room, when I noticed Rebecca. I walked up to her. She looked at me and said "Come with me Lilly." In a trance I followed her up some stairs, more stairs and finally the roof. Rebecca then pulled out some sort of rock lifted it in the air, and then shouted._

_"I AM THE HAPPY SHINY CANDY!!"_

_I rolled my eyes, but suddenly a huge shadow loomed over us. I looked up to see a UFO. Yes, a real live UFO. Before I could even think, a pair of mechanical arms grabbed me and pulled me into the ship._

_"Finally! A fourth person! Now we can really play Twister!" A man in a grey shirt and blonde hair shouted._

_"Ugh, I hate Twister!" that voice belonged to Heather._

_"There will be no playing of Twister!" A booming voice said. Everyone looked to see a typical greyish alien speaking. It then continued speaking, "Lillian Rush; because of your incredible style you shall reign as the fashion and hair stylist for our Lord!"_

_I slumped to my knees, and groaned. I had been summoned to a town, told I had an abortion, and now I was being abducted by aliens so I could be a hair stylist? Bitterly I wept. Heather walked up to me placed an arm around me and said "It isn't so bad. And if we get bored we can always...you know." She smiled coyly at me._

_I slunk to a couch and pouted._


	15. The Devil

_Chapter 15: (Otherwise known as the Devil)_

I stepped out of the Pool Room and stood in the hallway unsure of where to go. I didn't feel like looking inside of all of the rooms. I sighed and looked around. The walls were still covered in surgical tools, but now it didn't matter that much. I looked around and noticed that room M1 was slightly ajar. Curious I stepped inside and saw another illusion of myself on the bed. My neck and jaw were in a cast, and I was only ten years old at the time. Seated next to me was Ray and he was offering me a milkshake.

"Drink it; it's your favorate. Strawberry!" Ray said ernestly.

I watched as my past self took the straw into her mouth and began to suck down the contents. I nearly cried, because it was one of the nicest things that anyone had ever done for me. The feeling didn't last long. Soon the image disappeared, and when I turned around I saw the Black Shadow straight across from me it's spear at the ready. To make matters worse it was blocking the doorway and I had no way of escaping. Apparently this thing must have been stalking me because the first words it uttered were;

"You killed an innocent!" The Black Shadow hissed.

"Yes, I know! Get out of my way!" I shouted.

"Such a nasty tone for someone with so much beauty!" The thing hissed again.

Still the creature did not move. I considered running through it, but that would not be very wise. "Please let me leave." I commanded.

No use; the thing continued to stand there as if mocking me. "You're such a lonely girl." It hissed again.

I didn't bother answering. The thing spoke up again only this time the voice was one I had hoped never to hear again. "I was right! You are like me! You're now completely alone; and you have to forever sleep with memory that you killed someone! An innocent child no less!"

The voice was that of George; the man I had killed. I knew that this figure wasn't him though. My suspicion was confirmed when the Black Shadow spoke again, this time in a voice unmistakenly that of Joseph's. "I hope you learned about choosing correctly. Now you have nobody. Not even a constolation prize!"

I glared at this monster, seething with burning hatred. The thing only continued it's verbal assaults. "Maybe you really want to be alone. Maybe you want to annihilate the entire population. Why stop with a baby?" and "You're a disgusting piece of shit, and are the perfect match for George."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" I screeched.

I could no longer take it. I hunched over and started to dry heave. My stomach hurt tremendously and my eyes burned. When I looked up the room was blurred. My eyes were filled with tears; I was crying. "No." I thought to myself, "I can't cry!"

The Black Shadow continued it's assault, and I felt weak and helpless. Awash in my own shame of pride and coldness. After what seemed like hours of this assault something finally clicked. I knew what I had to do. I didn't know if it would truly work but it was worth a shot.

I started to cry. Not exactly cry, but sob uncontrollably. The last time I cried was when I was ten years. Just before one of my mom's boyfriends had raped me. I remember feeling so terrified, and begging him not to do it. I remember sobbing, and him saying that if I continued that he would make me suffer. Sure enough when I didn't stop he broke my jaw. From that day foward I put into mind that crying was wrong and that strong people didn't cry.

But now I was hunched on the floor; knees to my chest sobbing uncontrollably. Not necessarily for the baby, but for the childhood I had lost; the abuse I had to endure; and even for the cases I solved over the years. Finally after an hour I looked up to see the Black Shadow still in the door. It moved into the room and grabbed the spear. Then it snapped the spear like a toothpick. Grasping the two halves in it's hands the thing pointed the sharp ends at his head. Then with one quick thrust it shoved the two halves inside of where it's eyes should be. I watched as the thing fell over, but stopped halfway. It was as if it were being held by some sort force. I looked at the thing and noticed a piece of paper in it's hands. I grabbed it and read the contents.

_**Quote:  
**If you have this note then it means that you have accepted your fate. Now things are changed._

I exited the room, and noticed a book on the floor. Curious I picked it up. The cover was black and read "Memoires of the Obsidian One"

_**Quote:**  
And I said; "Why do you perverse my temple?  
You come with filthy hands; filthy bodies; and filthy souls.  
I cannot bear to look at you."_

_Before entering the temple of Coatlbara our most Holy Lord of the night, we must wash ourselves clean. Only then will Lord Coatlbara give us mercy._

I shook my head, but decided to take the book too. Then I headed to the main floor of the hospital so that I could leave.


	16. The Tower

_Chapter 16: (Otherwise Known as the Tower)_

I was facing the door preparing myself to exit this dreaded hospital. Deep down I knew that something was wrong. When I opened the door I found myself in the lobby of the Hotel. "What the hell?" I groaned to myself in confusion.

The lobby was empty and the walls covered in mold. Well, at least it wasn't rusty surgical instruments. I decided to take a gander inside of my room. When I opened the door I was shocked to see not only my own room back home but to see Joseph lounging back on the bed. Truth be told he looked as if he were ready for him and I to share an intimate moment.

"Joseph, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was wrong to throw you away, Lil. I really love you. Please be with me. You won't even have to change." Joseph said assuringly to me.

The offer seemed so inviting, but his words that I didn't have to change struck a bad chord in me. While I continued looking at him I felt a cloud from my mind being lifted. I looked at Joseph who continued smiling at me. "Sit by me Lil." He spoke.

I obeyed, if not to shut him up. He put an arm around me. While at any other time I would have invited this; this time I felt repulsed. Then I got the idea to ask him something.

"Joseph what would happen if I were pregnant?"

He continued to smile, but his answer was so cold; "I can't raise a child. Hell I hate to say it, but I'd leave you."

So that was it? If I was pregnant then Joseph would have left me. I looked back to see him gone. Confused I walked to the door of the bathroom and turned the knob. I was now inside of my room again, but this time I saw a vision of Ray and I kissing each other.

"Ray, I'm dating Joseph." I whispered.

"He doesn't have to know. Nothing is going to happen." He reassured me.

The image disappeared, but that was when I made the connection. That incident had happened only three months before I came here. I was with Joseph, but deep down not in love with him. To make matters worse even though I didn't love him and went around with Ray behind his back I wanted to be with Joseph because he was the safer option. Being with Joseph would ensure that I didn't have to change.

Then I got pregnant with Ray's child. Scared out of my mind and afraid of what Joseph would do; I aborted the baby. It didn't matter though, because in a few months Joseph left me. With the realization of what happened I slumped down on the bed. Now I had learned why I committed this sin, but I didn't feel any more complete or free. In fact I felt like absolute shit; as if every limb of my body were in pain. In a moment I emerged up from the bed and walked to the nearby door and opened it. I was in a church now.

It looked like some sort of Catholic church, but I knew it wasn't. To my right I noticed a large painting and examined it. It showed an angel wearing black robes who had nine blackwings, and behind him was the nightsky and many stars. I read the caption on the painting which read.

_The Obsidian God: Coatlbara._

While I had to admit that the image was good I didn't see how it related to me at all. Still I kept receiving hints about this entity or whatever. I turned away from the painting and was surprised to see Kevin standing next to me holding a baby. He was smiling at me, but I was weary of it.

"What do you want Kevin?" I asked.

"You still haven't truly found what you wanted." He luaghed.

Then he raised his head and let out a shout to the Heavens. The church started to shake; and a great darkness like that of the nightsky blanketed everything around me. When things had calmed down I was in the midst of a desolate wasteland. Shocked I wound up falling on a pew that had not been obliberated. I noticed that Kevin was still looking at me.

"Do you notice anything within in yourself?" He asked.

"I feel like I can cry without being hurt; and that I can find a way to be with Ray; but..." I hesitated.

"But what? Holy Mother of God, you are annoying!" Kevin shouted at me.

"Don't speak to me like that!" I snapped.

"Right, whatever." He said to me.

I looked at the rubble and noticed a book scrap sticking out of the debris. I picked it up and read the contents. There was a drawing of the seal that I had seen all over town; and text below it.

_**Quote:  
The Mark of Sandalphon.**_

_Also known as the Mark of Coatlbara. Believers of this deity would wear this mark to protect them from demonic darkness. In certain, but rare cases this crest would be given to an individual by the Obsidian God himself or one of his angels._

_It may because the individual has such a strong darkness in their heart that this mark is needed to protect them._

I looked at the necklace and then at Kevin. Could it be? Kevin spoke again, "You have a question."

I hesitated. "Yes I do. Who are you?"

Kevin simply smiled, "I've left you many clues and yet you still don't know?"

"I guess not." I sighed.

"You may find out soon enough Lilly. For right now you are exhausted and must find your way out. I may see you very soon Lilly." Then Kevin disappeared in a cloak of cosmic night.


	17. The Star

_Chapter 17: " " (Otherwise known as the Star)_

When Kevin vanished I was still amidst the ruins. I felt exhausted, empty, and alone. It was as if my struggles in this place were for naught. That I was pulled into this town as some digusting joke by a higher power. To make matters worse I knew that I had sinned and I felt like complete and absolute shit. Kevin had said that I still didn't know what I wanted; but I did know. I wanted to be loved; to have my childhood back; or maybe just to cease existing.

I sighed. I couldn't kill myself, that's for damn sure. Unfortunately the area was in utter desolation surrounded by the manifestation of complete emptiness. I was stuck with nowhere to go. I decided that maybe walking around would clear my thoughts; and so I walked straight foward into the desolate landscape. My thoughts never cleared and only grew stronger. The horrible truth that I, Lillian Rush had committed one of the worst sins known to a person.

Before I could continue this thought I saw in the middle of the desolation a beautiful lake. It's waters were reflecting the stars and the moon of the nightsky and they were giving the water a transluscent blue glow. I then saw a woman next to the edge of the water. She was amazingly beautiful with fair skin and long black hair. She was also wearing a black dress that I would have envied if I didn't have more important things to be worrying about. I looked once again at the woman who was now holding a clear goblet filled with water in her outstretched hands.

"Come to me." She said.

In a trance I walked to her and like a greedy child I drank of the water. It was unlike any water I had ever drank before. It was so pure, and such a God send. After I had my fill I looked again at the woman.

"Something is troubling you." She told me.

"Yeah, there is." I answered back.

"You must not despair. Even though it seems like you have lost everything you have actually gained so much more. Wisdom; power; and love." She told me.

I looked down, and added, "But Kevin, he said that I still didn't know what I want."

"Look into your soul, and there you will find the answers." The woman pointed to the lake, and I gazed into it.

When looking at the reflection I saw the woman dissappear. Instead of leaping up I continued to look. Then suddenly I knew exactly what I wanted. I stood up from the lake and looked around. Where the woman had been standing I saw another book. I bent down to pick it up, and read the contents.

_**Quote:  
Book of Lost Memories.**_

_**Coatlbara.**_

_All too much is given to the crimson and golden one's; but the people have forgotten about the other Gods of the land. One such deity is the Black God; Coatlbara. It may be because Coatlbara is the misanthropic deity that only a select number of the religious cult of this land worship him. The Black God is also the most challenging deity to understand. While this deity despises the flesh calling it the prison of the soul; he is the deity and protector of unborn children. When an unborn child is killed Coatlbara will protect it's soul from any demons that may want it._

_The natives worshipped Coatlbara as the spirit of the nightsky, and the governing deity of the underworld. The natives did not believe that the Underworld was hell; but the place where unborn spirits waiting for life. The early settlers worshipped Coatlbara as a deity of justice._

After reading the passage I noticed a drawing. It was a man much like Kevin holding a baby. By this time however I wasn't too shocked, and was set on getting what I wanted.


	18. Ending 1: Midnight aka the Moon

_Chapter 18 - "Midnight" (Otherwise known as "The Moon")_

I couldn't believe that I had waited this long to get what I truly wanted. The landscape was still bleak and void; but quickly that changed. A large wolf ran past me and behind it another wolf. Soon the latter caught up to the former and playfully pounced on it. I watched as the two animals commenced to playing happily. In the distance another wolf howled at the Moon.

I couldn't describe it, but suddenly I felt so free and uninhibited. I started to run amidst the field with my arms out stretched and a huge stupid grin on my face. I gazed into the inky darkness of the night, and the moon smiled at me and I at it. Slowly the smile of the moon disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Suddenly it started to rain heavily, but I was not bothered by it. Instead I welcomed the down pour by throwing off my coat into the freshly forming puddles. I also continued to dance around like a woman truly gone mad.

Then in the distance on his motorcycle I saw Ray. I raced to him, and smiled. He smiled back at me and then said "Hop on Lil, let's get you out of here."

And that I did. As I grabbed onto him I mulled over events of the past few days. Sure I had an abortion, and sure I had sinned. I had also possibly snapped, but that didn't matter. Now I knew it was to be free that I wanted.


	19. Ending 2: The Sun aka Child

Chapter 19: "Child" (Otherwise known as "The Sun.)

As I looked at the desolate landscape I realized what I really wanted. The real reason that I was summoned to this town. I walked into the fields and soon noticed the sun emerging from the blackness. The sun gave life to the fields and many plants started to bloom, and the birds started to sing. I continued to walk along while; until I reached the orphanage. I stepped inside and saw Rebecca playing with some dolls.

"Rebecca." I said.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked at me.

"I finally know who you are. I was never sent to this town to solve the case of your murder. I was called here, because you are my childhood self. At the age of 6 my childhood died. I never knew until now how important a childhood is." I explained.

"Uh huh." She replied.

"All I want is to regain my childhood. That's all." I whispered, nearly crying.

Rebecca stood up and hugged me; "Don't cry, that's why I am here. To give you back your childhood."

I hugged her back, and closed my eyes. Soon I felt nothing around my arms; but inside of me were memories of a childhood I would have had. Joyous I stood up and raced around the town taking time to play on the various playground equipment that was littered throughout the town. Swinging on the swings, and other things. Finally I knew that it was time for me to leave.

I raced to the hotel; grabbed my stuff; hopped into the car and drove away from the town. 


	20. Ending 3: Judgement aka Void

Chapter 20 "Void" (Otherwise known as Judgment)

As I looked at the desolate landscape I realized what I really wanted. I turned around and starting walking. The landscape became bleaker and darker, but I didn't care. I was a horrible person and I didn't deserve love from anybody. Very soon I came upon an altar which held an obsidian goblet, a black knife, white oil, and a book titled "The Obsidian Ceremony" which was conveniently opened to a certain passage.

Quote:  
Shout out in triumph, for I am the Obsidian Lord!  
You come to me with a soul disgusted of flesh.  
The drops of mist pour onto the blade.  
The blade of the void pierces the heart.  
The blood of the heart flows into the vessel of the night.

With these actions and the Obsidian Words of night,  
May your soul be free from the prison of flesh.

Amen. 

I poured the oil onto the blade, and then started to pray. With but only a little hesitation I plunged the blade into my chest, and then pulled it out. Severely weakened I struggled to grab the cup and lift it to my chest. The blood; my blood poured into torrents into the goblet. I started to feel weak, and fell to the ground. As I lay there dying rapidly I heard the voice of angels and demons calling my name. In the center was nothingness; the void. I reached my hand up to it; and then with a final breath... 


	21. Ending 4: The World aka Reborn

Chapter 21: "Reborn" (Otherwise known as the World.)

I knew then what I wanted; and I had wanted it deep down since I knew. I walked foward and noticed a path, narrow and curvy. I followed this path, until it stopped at a quant building. I entered the building and saw Kevin now dressed in a black robe made of silk. He was still holding the baby, and I asked, "Kevin, who is that baby?"

"I watch over those who are unborn. Innocent children. This little baby here is your child. The spirit of the child that you killed."

"I want forgiveness." I said.

Kevin handed me the baby, "Then take this baby and raise it. Prove to me that you have repented and are not selfish."

I took the baby into my arms, and he smiled at me. I smiled back at it, "Hi, Brent!" I continued smiling at the little bundle of joy in my arms. I turned back to Kevin, and whispered with tears, "Thankyou."

"Not many get this chance Lillian. You were truly lucky." Kevin told me.

"I know that." I smiled.

"Now, you're done here." Kevin said.

He pointed to his left and a bright light appeared. I followed the light until I saw the car. Not wanting to question anything I entered the car with Brent, and then took off. Of course I'd have to explain to my boss why I had a baby with me... 


	22. Ending 5: Eye of Night

Chapter 22: "Lillian's Cheesecake" (Otherwise known as the Eye of Night.)

I knew right then what I wanted. In fact I had wanted this ever since I came to this town. I walked back to the motel; stepped into the car and drove into the middle of town and parked in front of a store. The sign read

Quote:  
St. Stephen's House of Cheesecake. 

I walked into the door and was struck by the image of five figures in black robes standing at each point of a pentagram. They all looked up at me; and one shouted. "She is here! The holy baker of God is here!"

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"Wait, she's the Holy baker? She can't cook!" The voice no doubt belonged to Joseph.

"Joseph what are you doing here?" I asked.

"He has decided to join the Order of Silent Hill. At last we have the Holy Baker, and can descend our Lord!"

"Heil, Cheesecake! Heil! Heil!" They all shouted.

Dumbfounded I sat on a bench. Then Olivia waltzed in, jumped on my lap and started to purr. I petted her, but whispered, "All I wanted was a damn slice of cheesecake."

TEH NED! 


End file.
